Never
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Harry leaves the British Magical world in his 4th year. Now it is 16 years later and he is married the only problem she had an accident a 4 years after meeting him. Now he makes her love him everyday. Well most days and he always says never to leave her...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Dedicated to the Victims of MH17**

* * *

**Introduction**

Harry leaves the British Magical world in his 4th year. Now it is 16 years later and he is married the only problem she had an accident a 4 years after meeting him. Now he makes her love him everyday. Well most days and he always says never to leave her...

* * *

**Prologue**

Harry had left the British Wizarding after everyone thought he put his name in the Goblet of Fire. He had been picked on and bullied by all houses. When a Phoenix named Nala appeared he knew it was time to go. He packed up his bags and told Nala to take him to Gringotts. Harry was smart he could see things people didn't. They would look at his vault first. But if Harry locked it down they won't be about to get any information.

Once Gringotts was taken care of he moved to Hobart, Tasmania, Australia. Where his family owned a property. With a new identity proved by the Goblins he started a normal school. He would use magic after he was 17.

He met a girl a beautiful girl named Angelita she was his age. Harry told her everything and she didn't care she stood up for him and told him he made the right chose. Her brothers and sisters where wizards so she knew. She herself was a squib. They dated for 4 years before they married.

Harry took his N.E.W.T.S last year and got O's in everything. He didn't need to hide his intelligence anymore. He even pulled an O for Arthimacy and Ancient Runes.

They were driving on the way back home from a trip up north laughing when a sheep ran across the road. Harry escaped with broken ribs and a badly broken leg but was ok. Angelita was in a bad way they had to airlift her to Royal Hobart Hospital. Harry called her family which had her:

**Family**

Mother: Arsis (1950)

Father: Robert (1950),

**Siblings:**

1\. Sarah (1970)

2\. Laura (1971)

3\. Jason (1972)

4\. Isabella (1972)

5\. Paige (1973)

6\. Judith (1974)

7\. John (1975)

8\. Dale (1975)

9\. Mark (1976)

10\. Louise (1977)

11\. Lewis (1977)

12\. Louis (1977)

13\. Bill (1978)

14\. Leanne (1979)

15\. Nerina (1981)

After hours and Harry had an operation on his leg the Doctors telling him he will always walk with a limb from now on. When Harry asked about his wife the doctor explained the Angelita had temporal lobe damage in other words she had Goldfield Syndrome, a type of anterograde amnesia. She wakes up every morning thinking it is the day before the accident. All her long-term memory was there but she wouldn't get any new information to stay with her. She forgot it when she went to bed at night. Robert asked if he was going to leave Angelita. And Harry said never. Angelita asked it and he always said never.

Harry and her family now his worked together and came up with a tape she would watch every morning being updated all the time. Harry with his magic made a self-updating tape and journal. Angelita still remembered him and their wedding but nothing else. So Harry made sure to make sure she knew how much he loved her every day. Even when she was confused about being pregnant he was there. At the moment they had 27 children the eldest being 11.

Harry and his family that included Angelita's lived it was called Potter Mansion which he had re-done before they wed so Angelita already knew her way around. Which was in Canberra. He taught at the Australian Magical Institute. After talking to the Prime Minister, Harry took over Potions class and Deputy Headmaster for the school he had got his Masters in Potions, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts in 1998, Masters in Ancient Runes, and Transfiguration in 1999, Masters in Arthimacy and Care of Magical Creatures in 2001, Masters in Herbology and Healing in 2003, Masters in Astronomy in 2004 and Masters in History and Masters in Muggle Studies in 2006. He got Diplomas in Teaching and Human Resources in 2000, Modern Languages in 2001, Geography in 2002, Special Education in 2002 and Science in 2007.

The Prime Minister also gave Harry citizenship. Harry had saved his life and he was appalled by what the UK did. Well now Australia was making it right. They let his spend as much time with his wife and children as he wanted while still teaching. His wife Angelita was able to teach Art classes and sometimes Creatures classes. All students knew of her condition and are well behaved. After the first few and Harry and the Headmaster giving them 4 months detention, and 25 laps around the school as well as an apology to Angelita and upping the punishment ever time. Everyone knew not to mess with either Harry or the Headmaster.

Angelita's family taught classes. With their wives and children.

Harry had lots off children and nieces and nephews. He was happy living his life here. He never had contact with his old life but that was about to change. What trouble will they bring...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I am going into surgery tomorrow probably. So this will be the last time I update in a while. I hope you like it:)**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Harry awakes at 6 his arms wrapped around Angelita. He gently untangles himself and gets his wand and the tape ready.

"Angel time to get up", Harry says kissing her

"Hey are we going on that holiday today?" Angelita asks

"Can you please watch this tape for me it will explain everything", Harry says turning on the TV and playing the tape

He knew from experience to back off a bit now. She needed to come to terms with everything. Rami her white Snow Leopard familiar stood at her Mistresses side as she watched the tape. Raj the white wolf stands by Harry they had been together since he had been in Australia. Bonded first time they saw each other over 13 years ago.

"Remember I will NEVER leave you", Harry whisperers in her ear before going to start changing

He goes to the bathroom cupboard and takes out his morning pills. Taking them he beings to shave knowing he had a meeting with the Prime Minister, Minister for Magic, and Headmaster. Lucky he had taken the children shopping yesterday for their school supplies. His and Angelita's first children would be started the school in two weeks. The others would stay here. Harry always flooed home at around 9 unless he had detentions to watch over or patrolling.

Once clean Harry goes out to see Angelita watching the last bit of the tape with tears in her eyes. Harry gently sat on the bed and waited like he always did coming with a white rose in his hand.

"We have been through all that?" Angelita asks

"Yes my Angel Love. This is for you", Harry says handing her the white rose

"Why do you stay with me?" Angelita asks

"You saw on the tape and remember. I love you. You never judged me. And I don't care what has happened you will always be my one and only love. ALWAYS", Harry says

"My Harry I love you", Angelita says kissing him

Harry kisses her back, "I love you too. Do you want to get the children up? I will make breakfast"

"Of course. I would like to meet my children again", Angelita says

"Rami with show you the way", Harry says kissing her

Harry goes down stairs and starts breakfast with the house elves: eggs, bacon, toast, waffles, fruit salad, muffins, pancakes, oatmeal and getting out some cereal. 27 kids to feed was a chore. But he wanted a big family. A loving family. Now he had a huge family and would have it no other way.

"Hi Daddy!" Suzanne (11) says arriving as Harry was putting food on the table

"Morning", Lerida (11) says hugging Harry

"Daddy!" Deryck (5) says running up for a hug

"Dery. Did you sleep well?" Harry asks sitting him in his chair

"Yes Daddy", Deryck says

Angelita walks in cuddling Lyall who was 3 and their youngest with his Quintuplets: Grace, Levi, Lachlan and Aiden. They had one 4-year-old named Liliana, triplets that were 6 names are Ernie, Owain, and Owen. Twins: Siren and Setas that were 7. Quadruplets (4): Tullulah, Saranna, Clara and Michelyne that were eight. Twins: Leah and Lee were 9. Single child named Alisya who was 10 then there were the Octuplets (8).

"Hi Mummy did you watch the video?" Archer (11) asks

"Yes I did. I know you all now. That is too tomorrow", Angelita says

"We will always love you Mummy", Siren (7) says

Angelita hugs her children. Harry smiles seeing his wife so happy. This was a good day.

"I have a meeting today with Nathan, Darryl and Peter Noble at 9", Harry says sitting down to eat, "Nerina is coming over with the kids to help you Angel"

"Thank you. I want to see my sister. I will also do some of my planning for the school year. Lucky I write a note book every night. Before I fall asleep", Angelita says

Angelita was the Art teacher at Australia Intuition for Wizardry. It was an easy subject for her to keep up with. They eat and clean up. The kids go off to play. Harry takes Angelita into his arms and sings to her swaying her to the song.

"I love you my Angel", Harry says kissing her after the song

"I love you to MY Guardian Angel", Angelita says kissing him

"I really must get going", Harry says

"I will see you when you get back", Angelita says

Harry steps into the floo and floo's to the Ministry of Magic. People wave at him he was met with his brother-in-laws Dale Scott, John Scott, Lewis Scott, and Justin Beetles (Dale's Husband).

"Wonder what this meeting is about", Lewis says

"One can wonder", Dale says quietly

They were let in straight to the Ministers office.

"Minister for Magic Peter Noble, Prime Minister Nathan Noble, Headmaster Darryl Noble", Harry says in greeting

Both Peter and Darryl Noble where magical muggle-borns, but their brother Nathan wasn't. They were triplets. They are the first to rule all three positions by a family.

"Take a seat my friends", Minister for Magic Peter says

They take seats around the office fire.

"Harry our friend. How is Angelita?" Prime Minister Nathan asks

"Good. She likes me today and the kids so far. So everything is good", Harry says

"Well we have a problem. A big problem", Prime Minister Nathan says

"Are relationship with the UK is not a good one. But they have had a big problem", Minister Peter says

"Hogwarts was involved in a war. Their Dark Lord named Lord Voldemort was killed 5 years ago. But his followers weren't captured only one was Peter Pettigrew. Now the followers basically nearly destroyed Hogwarts in June of this year. They really don't have the same security measures we do", Headmaster Darryl says

"You got that right. What has this got to do with us?" Harry asks trying to remain calm at the mention of his old _school_.

"Well Headmaster Dumbledore want's his students to learn this year. But they can't fix Hogwarts. They have barely even started making in sound enough for people to get in safely. With your permission Harry because I know how much they hurt you. We would except Hogwarts students and staff in the Australian Institute. Our teachers will be the main ones. That means Headmaster Dumbledore will only have so much power. You as my Deputy Headmaster will have more power. But it is your call", Headmaster Darryl says

Scott and John but a hand on their brother-in-laws shoulders. Showing him they supported whatever his decision would be.

"I will agree for the students they don't deserve to suffer from their parents lack of sense. I am guessing the parents will be coming. At least some of them. And Auror's?" Harry asks

"Yes. They don't trust our security measures", Minister Peter says rolling his eyes

"So who are the teachers that are coming? So I know what to prepare myself for", Harry asks

"First of Harry we are very proud of you for taking this well. Know that we are behind you. Your one of us. We won't take your decisions away if you decide to back out", Prime Minister Nathan says

"I won't back out. No matter who is coming", Harry says

"Ok here is the list of teachers that are coming, Auror's, Parents and the student list. We will need to build quarters for them on the Australian Institute grounds", Prime Minister Nathan says

Harry takes the list with a deep breath and begin to read:

**Teachers**

_Sirius Black: History of Magic_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: Headmaster_

_Filius Flitwick: Charms _

_Rubeus Hagrid: Care of Magical Creatures _

_Neville Longbottom: Herbology _

_Remus Lupin: Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_Minerva McGonagall: Transfiguration _

_Draco Malfoy: Arthimacy_

_Poppy Pomfrey: School Nurse_

_Aurora Sinistra: Astronomy _

_Severus Snape: Potions_

_Dean Thomas: Flying Instructor _

_Ginevra Thomas: Ancient Runes _

_Sibyll Trelawney: Divination _

_Hermione Weasley: Muggle Studies _

_**Aurors**_

_Seamus Finnigan_

_Wayne Hopkins_

_Rachael Howard_

_Ernie Macmillan _

_Cormac McLaggan _

_Zacharias Smith _

_Ronald Weasley_

_Blaise Zabini _

_**Families**_

_Black_

_Boot  
Cornfoot _

_Crabbe_

_Diggory_

_Entwhistle _

_Finch-Fletchley _

_Finnigan_

_Flint_

_Goyle _

_Hopkins_

_Longbottom_

_Lupin_

_Macmillan_

_McLaggan_

_Malfoy_

_Nott _

_Smith_

_Thomas_

_Weasley_

_Zabini_

There were others but they were the Magical families. Harry looked at the student list he recognised some of the last names. What surprised him that Sirius was teaching and Remus was teaching again. Ginny was also teaching. As well as Malfoy. Well this is going to go down SO well.

"So when do they arrive?" Harry asks

"Next week", The Minister says

"They leave it to the last second don't they?" John states

"Yes. The USA didn't what them. They wanted an English speaking country. That left our school. But I wanted Harry's permission first. I will floo them and tell them we are in agreement. As long as they respect the chain of command and our values. We won't have a problem", the Minister says

They sort out the details all agreeing to keep Harry a secret till he meets them for a tour of the school. Scott was going to the school with his siblings and some other bright witches, wizards, squibs and Muggles to have the buildings ready in time.

Harry and his familiar Raj go home and Angelita picks up on her husband's mood.

"What is wrong?" Angelita asks placing a hand on his cheek

"My old school students, teachers, parents are coming. Here. Hogwarts is ruined for now and they need to have their students taught. They asked Peter for permission and Peter, Derryl and Nathan asked my permission. I don't what students to suffer for their parents mistakes. So I said I was fine with it. But it will be hard to see them again", Harry says

"Your soul is so pure my love. You have the heart to let them come here. You are the bigger person. Let's hope that they will do as they are told", Angelita says

"I hope they won't upset or hurt you", Harry says

"Rami will help me. So will you and all our family and friends. We will BOTH be protected. It is us together", Angelita says, "I just hope no other woman try and pick you up"

Harry wraps his arms around her. Pulling her tightly to him.

"Nothing is going to take me away from you. I will not leave you. You are my light Angel. Who helped me out of the darkness and into the light. No one can compare to you. You are the only one I love", Harry says kissing her lips passionately

Angelita snuggled into her husband's chest making sure to give him the comfort she knew somehow he gave her…

* * *

_England_

* * *

"Have you contacted the school?" Ginny Thomas asks

"Yes. They said they will get back to me", Dumbledore says

"How do we know this school is better than Hogwarts for our children and grandchildren?" Molly Weasley asks

"I am sure we can teach them", Dumbledore says

The floo flares and a man steps out stiffly.

"Headmaster Dumbledore I come from the Australian Ministry of Magic. My name is Johnny Dixon"

"Did they accept us?" Dumbledore asks

"After a conference with important people they have. But they have conditions"

"Conditions? We are bringing first rate school to their school!" Hermione says

"Do you what to hear the conditions and I am leaving the sheet of parchment that they have put with yours and theirs command change. That is one of the conditions that you respect the order of command.

Condition two is that all students will act according to the rules of the Australian Institute.

Condition three your students and teachers and parents will respect our teachers and workers.

Condition four there will be no talk about people's blood. All blood is the same in Australia. Pure-Bloods are not that powerful in Australia. We all get along better this way.

Condition five you will respect Australian holiday's as they are dear to us as yours are to you.

Condition six our teachers are the main teachers in the subject.

Condition seven all students will be submitted to a health yet at the being of each year that goes for every year.

Condition eight all dark magic is band unless you are a trained Australian Aurors and teachers who have permission to use Imperio as to stop suicide.

Condition nine all students will require to go to Gym class no if's an's or buts. Unless they have a note from an Australian Healer.

Condition ten all teachers who bully students will face a board of teachers and probably put on probation or suspended for a period of time.

Any questions? Good I am off. See you all in a week", Johnny Dixon says flooing away

**Authority List**

Ministry of Magic: PN, Headmaster: DN, Prime Minister: NN

High Deputy Headmaster Australian: HP

1st Deputy Headmistress: SS-T

2nd Deputy Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

3rd Deputy Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

"This is outrageous. Our people are at the bottom!" Draco Malfoy says

They have arguments but decide to go along for now. But HOGWARTS was the BEST or so they thought...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

_Next Week…_

* * *

Angelita had watched the tape and had watched her husband pace. Trying to calm him for today was the day he was going to face his past. Angelita knew her brothers where going with Harry today. She wished she could go. But Harry said he rather her be introduced later.

"It will be alright Harry. I'll be there for you like you have been there for me. Even if I can't remember it", Angelita says embracing him

Harry sighs, "I love you Angel. More than life itself"

"Harry time to go", his brother-in-laws say

"I love you Harry. Don't do anything you'll regret or won't", Angelita says letting him go

"I will try not to Angel. Raj will be with me and so will your brothers they will keep me from doing something I might regret later but I doubt it", Harry says

"Lewis. Harry is going to say goodbye to the kids to calm him before going", Angelita calls down to her brother

"Make it quick", Lewis yells back up the big Mansion

Angelita and Harry go to the room all their children were in they had the story explained to them last night. The older ones were angry for their father. The younger ones had caught on to their siblings mood and watched wirily.

"I am off. Anyone want to give me a hug?" Harry asks

They all give Harry a hug making him feel like he could face his people from his old life again. Once every child had, had a hug and a kiss. Harry turned to Angelita.

"I hopefully will be back tonight or sooner", Harry says kissing her

"I will ALWAYS be waiting like you are. I love you", Angelita says

"I love you too. Kids take care of your mother", Harry says

"We will Dad", Cesar says

Harry goes down and meets Lewis, John and Dale they were coming with him.

"Lets floo and get this over with", Harry says

"Good idea. First do you want me to take your wand?" John teases

Harry chuckles, "I don't think so. Watch me. If I look like I am getting out of hand get me out of there"

"Will do. You're brother and we will not leave you in the lurch. So lets go", Lewis says

They floo to Harry's office at the school then walk outside to wait for everyone.

"They are late", Dale says

"Peter probably wanted to nick them off some and be late himself", John says

"He did mention that to me a couple of days ago when we had finished up adding buildings here", Harry says

"We will just have to wait then", Lewis says

Twenty minutes later they see a big group appear.

"20 minutes late. At least it is not an hour", John says

"Lets go down a bit out of curtsy", Dale says

"…This is John, Lewis and Dale Scott and this is Harry Potter. Harry is my Deputy Headmaster", Headmaster Darryl says proudly

Harry took great pleasure in them all gasping. They really didn't know where he had been all this time. Well they will find out. Harry looked them all over coldly. When he looked at them he didn't feel the slightest bit attached to them like he used too. Harry knew that would be easier on him. He knew what Dumbledore was thinking. Dumbledore wanted his pawn back. He would try for the staff at the school Harry knew.

Little did Dumbledore know that everyone at the school all professors had heard Harry's story. So he would get little support. And Harry wasn't going to fall easterly into his traps. Or the traps of any others…

* * *

Dumbledore was furious the Australian Ministry had refused to budge on their conditions. So here they were waiting for the Ministry of Australian Magic to show them around the school. The arrogant Minister was making them wait. He was late for the tour. If any other English speaking school would take them Dumbledore would have jumped at the chance to get away from these conditions. But now it was too late they needed a school.

Three people come into the office with Auror's they could tell waiting just inside the doors.

"Professor Dumbledore. I am Minister for Magic Peter Noble. Sorry for the hold up. Important business to attend too and all that. We do have our duties. This is Prime Minister of Australia Nathan Noble and Headmaster of Australian Institute Darryl Noble. We are triplets. Darryl and I have magic and Nathan hasn't", Minister for Magic Peter Noble says

"Will we get going?" Dumbledore asks not taking them seriously

"Listen here this is NOT your country and we can have you kicked out of here so fast your head would spin. Now listen you WILL show us respect and the respect of the people we work with. A couple are meeting us at the school to show you all around. We will be taking a port-key", Headmaster Darryl says

"Fine lets get going to your fine school", Dumbledore says playing nice

"Everyone take the port-key", Minister Peter says

They all take it and they land just outside the schools boundary.

"This way. Ah there they are waiting for us just on time", Headmaster Darryl says

Dumbledore's group sees 4 men waiting for them. Each had an animal next to them.

"We have familiars that are attached to their masters side here. The animals you are seeing our theirs. This is John, Lewis and Dale Scott and this is Harry Potter", Headmaster Darryl says, "Harry is my Deputy Headmaster"

They all gasp it was Harry. He had changed a lot but there he was. Standing there with a poker face on.

Sirius studied his godson and he noticed the changes Harry had grown up. Sirius saw Harry look him in the eye with coolness that made Sirius shiver. He didn't like seeing that look on his godsons face.

Molly couldn't believe the boy she thought was her son was here. All she wanted was to give him a hug but Arthur held her back.

"Look at his eyes", Arthur murmurs

Molly shuddered and so did many others Harry's eyes were cold and unwelcoming. Not friendly and warm they all been expecting on when they found him.

"You mean Harry James Potter?" Dumbledore asks

"That would be me Professor Dumbledore. But I insist you call my Professor Potter. I do you the curtesy of calling you Professor you WILL do the same", Harry says coldly

"Very well _Professor _Potter", Dumbledore says to the boy who ruined all his plans for glory

Now that he knew Harry was here he would take advantage of it…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review. Down below is a list of Harry's kids and ages:)**

* * *

**Harry and Angelita's Children.**

Suzanne Angelita Potter (11)

Royce Zander Potter (11)

Daniel James Potter (11)

Emma Annabeth Potter (11)

Joandra Ella Potter (11)

Archer Kai Potter (11)

Lerida Nani Potter (11)

Cesar Max Potter (11)

Alisya Hannah Potter (10)

Lee Joseph Potter (9)

Leah Diane Potter (9)

Michelyne Aileen Potter (8)

Clara Sophie Potter (8)

Saranna Nicole Potter (8)

Tullulah Joy Potter (8)

Siren John Potter (7)

Setas Walter Potter (7)

Owen Jay Potter (6)

Owain EJ Potter (6)

Ernie Mitchell Potter (6)

Deryck Derryl Potter (5)

Liliana Natasha Potter (4)

Lyall Mason Potter (3)

Grace Sienna Potter (3)

Levi Noah Potter (3)

Lachlan Cooper Potter (3)

Aiden Liam Potter (3)


	4. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
